


Guess What？

by Golb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post-Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, 无脑Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golb/pseuds/Golb
Summary: 人类告诉恶魔什么是家庭，那么为什么天使不能向恶魔寻求恋爱建议呢？旧文。
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Guess What？

正常情况下，天使恶魔不可能和平地共处一室。至少上次一台电视机就毁于天使的“盛怒之下”。但是，正常情况下天使不会欠恶魔的人情。

无论怎样，Crowley都站在制高点。或者说站在召唤阵外加圣火火圈外面，以及布满屏蔽天使魔咒的房间里。他只是想跟Castiel坐下来谈谈，好好喝一杯。因为他原本的倾诉对象不接电话也不回短信。

毕竟，天使与他在“操蛋的家庭成员”上是有共同语言的。也许他们还可以抱怨一下“永远只顾他们自己的Winchester兄弟”。 

头几个小时，Crowley不间断地发泄涌动在他体内人类肮脏的多愁善感，Castiel一言不发地埋头解决Crowley的几十瓶私藏佳酿。大概Castiel是以这种方式来向Crowley抗议，不过Crowley反倒非常满意有一个倾听者。

“我开始感觉到什么了。“Castiel弯了弯有些麻木的手指，刚要站起来，脚步不稳又跌坐回椅子上。

“等等，你不能走。规矩是你听我说，我想说多久就说多久。”

“你骗不了我，规矩是你说然后我说。我有过这样的经历。”

Crowley给了Castiel一个幽怨的眼神。妥协了。

Castiel没看他，只是自顾自地说了起来，“我爱上了一个。直到最近我才意识到，自从我把他从地狱里救出来我就爱上他了。”

“然后你要说他不爱你，因为他只把你当朋友。”Crowley揉了揉脸，腹诽这什么时候成了狗屁浪漫爱情电影。不过他一点也不惊讶Castiel喜欢上了某个Winchester。

Castiel摇了摇头。

事实上，这种事情也只有当事人还不搞清楚状况。

“看在……不管什么的份上，读读他的心。再下结论。”Crowley可是认真地想要帮忙。通常来说，他对他们的感情生活一点兴趣也没有（除了调侃的时候，目前威胁也不算在内，因为他现在又成了“嘿我们有共同利益我不干涉你们的事你们也不要来妨碍我”的友好恶魔），只不过治理地狱比在路边破烂小酒吧“度假”还要无聊，就这么一提。

“我不会未经允许读他的心。”

“看到没，这就是人类道德准则对你做的事情，而你是个天使，你偷窥过他，算是侵犯隐私了吧。” 

Castiel瞪了他一眼，如果不是因为足以引起中毒的酒精量大大削弱了Castiel容器眼神的杀伤力，Crowley恐怕真要烧起来了，还不是性感的那种方式。

“好了好了，这个方法行不通。你应该去问他的兄弟。他们才是了解对方最深的人。“

“绝对不可以。我知道一个人的好朋友如果爱上了他的姐妹，会被视作背叛。我猜兄弟也是一样的……”然后Castiel就陷入了什么悲惨的回忆里。

Crowley翻了个白眼，有点想知道Castiel到底是被什么垃圾作品洗了脑。但也没费心指出Castiel顶多会得到“照顾好我兄弟，如果你伤了他的心，我就会……”的陈词滥调。

“你调查的那些‘资料’也告诉你什么叫约会吧。约他出来。如果他有兴趣，就成功了。”

听到“约会”二字，Castiel露出了迷路小狗的惨相。“前天我接到他的电话，他说提到了电影之类的话。我以为我们要去看电影，跟他的兄弟一起，我想算不上传统约会但也足够了。可是，这不是关于约会。”

Crowley差点笑出来。不是幸灾乐祸，他没想到发生在他身上的事情也同样发生在Castiel身上——接到电话满怀期待地以为是朋友一起出来玩结果他们只当你是个随叫随到的帮手。

Castiel接着说下去，“我很愿意帮忙，Dean也是我的朋友，我也明白他们把对方——”

“什么？！”如果这真的是一部浪漫爱情电影，那么摄像机就会给Crowley的震惊脸来个大大的特写。“你说的是Sam？！”

Castiel不赞成地看着突然打断他的Crowley，“我说的是Dean，Sam瞒着Dean叫我出来帮忙找解决血印的办法。你哪里不明白。”

“可是……这……你……”Crowley一时失语。

“你没在帮忙。”

“到底你想要什么，Castiel？”

“Sam知道我爱他。我应该对他坦白。”

“然后？”

“如果他期待一段关系，我会尽力满足他。除此之外，一切不变。”

Crowley还想问问Castiel有没有什么顾虑，不过他记得上次见到Sam和Castiel在一起，他们之间的气氛已经很奇怪了。于是他清了清嗓子，说道，“你为什么不直接告诉他。”

Castiel猛地惊醒，仿佛Crowley的话抽走了他容器血液里的酒精。然后他突然站起来，跌跌撞撞地往门外走。

Crowley注视着Castiel的背影，好意地抹去了房间的屏蔽符咒。他几乎有些伤心Castiel走得那么快。不过也不是一点收获也没有。他拿出手机……

**你猜怎么着？小翅膀暗恋你弟弟。**

没过几秒，Crowley就接到了“不是麋鹿”的来电。

Crowley管这叫胜利。

**Author's Note:**

> 电视机梗来源于Road Trip花絮  
> 写于S10期间


End file.
